Flavor
by Dormant-Angel
Summary: This is a more down to earth fan fiction. Reality fan fiction if you must. We know in every SesshomaruKagome Fanfic how Sesshomaru gets his girl. Well here is the deal in this one. Kagome has read most of these fanfics. In this time, Inuyasha is just T.V.
1. Strawberry

Flavor

This is a more down to earth fan fiction. Reality fan fiction if you must. We know in every Sesshomaru/Kagome Fanfic how Sesshomaru gets his girl. Well here is the deal in this one. Kagome has read most of these fanfics. In this time, Inuyasha is just a TV show. They are real actors, and real actors to us, is animation to them. Therefore, Kagome comes across this website, this one if you may, and reads all the sess/kag fanfics. Some of them she loves, and ends up having fantasies about. However, if she likes it so much, why when Sesshomaru comes to here with a favor does she deny him? Will this turn out to be another sess/kag story? Keep in mind, none of the characters have their same personalities, because that was just acting, so what is Sesshomaru like now? Moreover, what is the favor he needs?

Author:

Dormant Angel

Other Stories:

You never know what you have until you loose it

Runaway and never say goodbye

Favorite Authors:

Accio Quill 413112

Arafell 427495

Bladed Soul 295914

Cherryblossomlove 699376

Dark life 717486

Emerald Dragon 310867

Keara 12691

Noodles2 427445

Ura Higashi 383384

Favorite Stories:

Bound 1487606 by Keara  
Death or Love? 1470104 by Mistress DragonFlame  
. In a Different World 1449989 by Noodles2  
Laying Amongst Dokatsu 1694564 by Nostawen Allesiel  
Loving darkness to save the Light 1498606 by Inu's Nanashi  
One Heart 1296503 by Urd-chan  
Red isn't only blood 1136917 by Kayrin  
The Healings of a Broken Spirit 2208652 by CherryBlossomLove  
The Taste of Regret 1496479 by Hope16  
To Save Your Life 1461004 by Noodles2  
Who Needs The World? 1496634 by Mariangela

Home Page:

http// groups. msn. Com. / animenirvana

Scoot the spaces together.

Best Friends and Love Ones:

Jay

Miya

Ranchan

Maria

Shadow

Ian

Adrian

Destiny

Chiru

Catherine

Contact Me

Yahoo Instant Messenger

Kirakatsu

Dormantangel1

Aol Instant Messenger:

Darkpurekitty

Msn Messenger:

Dark angle 336 hotmail . Com

Email:

Kirakatsu note: Okay I'm done having fun XD. Now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters used in this fan fiction. All original characters of mine…of course are mine. Not that this has ever happened but if you spot a character in this fanfic that you have seen used in another fanfic that is not mine, then I have permission from that person. Before you run to that person, email me. If you are correct, then I will discontinue using the character, and say sorry to the person. Also, I will be very ticked, if 1. I had permission, or 2. The character is original from me. So think before you speak.

Flavor 1

Strawberry

This flavor has been given to you by Ranchan.

"Inuyasha, why do you care for this human?" Sesshomaru said gazing at Kagome. "She is just human and nothing more, don't make the same mistake…twice.."

"You fool you have no idea what you are talking about." Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.

"Oh, well then, what does she mean to you?" Sesshomaru said smirking toward Inuyasha knowing he would fumble.

"She…uh…" Inuyasha stuttered.

_"I uh what?" Kagome mentally thought. _

"She means nothing, doesn't she Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said toying with the both of them.

Inuyasha looked down and gazed over in her direction thinking.

"If you have to think about it Inuyasha then I guess Sesshomaru is correct." Kagome huffed taking off in to the forest.

"Kagome No!" Inuyasha shouted reaching out to her.

"And…cut" The director snapped, the crew appalled them for yet another brilliant performance.

Kagome came back smiling. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shook hands congratulating each other. Sesshomaru turned his gaze over to Kagome's direction, but Sango came over to her talking.

Shippou removed his tail, pulling the little pointy ears from his human ones. Kagome came over and gave him a tissue to wipe the make up from his face.

"Thanks Kagome." Shippou smiled up at her.

"No problem Shippou, hey Sesshomaru do you need some wipes?" Kagome looked over into his direction.

"Yeah toss me a box Kag." He raised his hand to catch it as Kagome threw him the box.

"Pass me some Sesshomaru," Inuyasha caught the wipe Sesshomaru threw."

Wiping away the make up they both seemed like normal human boys. The one thing that was real on them was their hair, except on Naraku, his was a wig.

"So Sesshomaru, want to go to the bar to night to celebrate? I hear there are so fine chicks there."

"Nah, I think I'll lay back on this one dude, catch you later." Sesshomaru said looking in Kagome's direction.

"Oh," Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru's vision. "I see you…" Inuyasha laughed.

"What?" Sesshomaru looked back at him smiling.

"Have fun and use protection." Inuyasha said leaving.

"Hey Miroku, you goin' with me tonight?" Inuyasha smirked knowing he wouldn't refuse.

"Oh yeah, babes…" Miroku said smirking back. "Sesshomaru you joining us?"

"Naw, home boys gonna get laid tonight but our leading chick." Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut Inuyasha, its not like that, why don't you and your "homeboy" go now." Sesshomaru turned suddenly pissed at Inuyasha.

"Don't get her…I mean your panties into a knot!" Inuyasha yelled in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru held up a middle finger in the air.

Inuyasha just laughed at him.

"Now I know why Sesshomaru always has such a good attitude with you in on the set, you piss him off so much." Miroku smirked.

"Gotta keep business good, can't make him a softy." Inuyasha joked.

"Yea, what ever." Miroku rolled his eyes.

End Flavor One

Strawberry

Bought to you by: Ran-chan

Wrote by: Kitty-sama

Authors note: Note this, my chappies in this story will not be short, this is just a warm up. If you like it I will continue, if you don't…I kinda don't care just alittle bit. O.o I'll just write it for someone who does v.v xD.

F.A.Q.

1. If you haven't noticed, yes the characters are OOC.

2. This is a reality fanfic.

3. Ofcouse, since this is a reality fanfic, then they should have different names, but it would just confuse you.

You know you like that sexy purple button o.o;

Review!

Love

-Kitty-sama

p.s. I will continue my other stories, I know u missed me o.o;;; you might not know it XD aGREATPINNAME inspired me to continue.


	2. Rocky Road

Flavor

Author:

Dormant Angel

Other Stories:

You never know what you have until you loose it

Runaway and never say goodbye

Home Page:

http/ groups. msn. Com. / animenirvana

Fanfiction Site

http/ groups. msn. com/ KittysFanfiction

Myspace

www. Myspace .com / kensira

Scoot the spaces together.

Best Friends and Love Ones:

Jay

Miya

Ranchan

Maria

Shadow

Ian

Adrian

Destiny

Chiru

Catherine

Juan

Jose

Sharon

Carmelo

Ceasar

Korina

Aw screw it they're not gonna read this...

YOU!

Contact Me

Yahoo Instant Messenger

Kirakatsu

Dormantangel1

Aol Instant Messenger:

Darkpurekitty

Msn Messenger and Email:

Dark angle 336 (at symbol) hotmail . Com

Kirakatsu note: Okay I''m done having fun XD. Now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime characters used in this fan fiction. All original characters of mine……of course are mine. Not that this has ever happened but if you spot a character in this fanfic that you have seen used in another fanfic that is not mine, then I have permission from that person. Before you run to that person, email me. If you are correct, then I will discontinue using the character, and say sorry to the person. Also, I will be very ticked, if 1. I had permission, or 2. The character is original from me. So think before you speak.

A/N: Uh he he -comes out of no wear sweat dropping. I say...-coughs- we get this over with and settle our differences, ne? XD awh crap I can't post this I already wrote chappie 2 at home! But I'm not at home! ;-; fine...oh why I have this on my mind I would like to

Flavor 2

Rocky Rode

This Flavor has been given to you by Juan

Sesshomaru's eye twitched at Inuyasha's comment. Since playing his role as a deadly ruler over western Japan and having a hatred for Inuyasha, he has gotten accustomed to Inuyasha pissing him off.

This would not last long though, for Sesshomaru had a plan of him when he returned. Inuyasha didn't know this but, Sesshomaru knew of his crush on his sister and would play with Inuyasha until he went crazy.

'_Indeed, that will be wonderful' Sesshomaru chuckled in his mind at his mischevious thoughts._

Kagome blinked at Sesshomaru thinking to herself _'Weirdo...' _after seeing the crazy man laugh to himself looking up in the air with sparkles in his eyes she decided to make herself known by clearing her throat.

"Um...hi there." Kagome said watching him continue to smile to himself. "Baka..." Kagome sighed walking away from the dazed Sesshomaru.

When Sesshomaru finally noticed that she was walking away he finally snapped out of it and followed quickly after her. "Um, Miss...Kagome?" Sesshomaru showing that he was not all rude as his character.

"Yes?" She turned twitching at her ruined escape.

"I was wondering if you would care to join me for dinner tonight." Sesshomaru asked calmly breathing deeply awaiting her answer.

(A/n it annoys you all that he's really OOC...yea me too I've been reading a lot so I'm gonna spice him up a bit. Just don't question my antics you will be satisfied in the end.)

"No." Kagome said flatly causing Sesshomaru's jaw to drop. Who would turn down him? He was drop dead gorgeous like Kitty (o.o oh whoopsie did I say that -cough- xD).

"Why, might I ask?" Sesshomaru stated his voice going cold.

"Simple, we are business partners, and I would not like for our relationship to pursue any farther than of that. You know what happens when workers get attached, do you not?" Kagome said reminding him of the old Kikyou that he ended up being greatly annoyed by and decided to break up with her. That Kikyou refused to act with him, and was replaced.

Now the new Kikyou fit her role better, but still Kagome was not going to be replaced. Sure she was one of the main characters, but so was he and she wasn't risking it.

"Yes, but it is a simple dinner, you've had one of those before haven't you?" Sesshomaru said trying to nudge at he pride like she did him.

"Of course, but you know as well as I that dinners, always turn out to be more." Kagome said turning to walk away.

Sesshomaru scoffed turning back into character. "Fine, you shall starve. I know not what would make you think that this Sesshomaru was so interested in a filthy girl like you."

"Good then we're settled." Kagome said as she continued to walk away. She was unlike her character, and it didn't surprise him that the words didn't affect her like it did when they were in act.

Sesshomaru turned gracefully still wearing his ancient clothing, and strut off, looking like a real Western Lord. "No better, this will just aid my character into hating her more."

Sango caught Kagome before she wen to the doorway. "Ohh, looks like fluffy over there has a crush on you." Sango teasted.

"Yes, but I care not for him, I have a job to do not a game." Kagome said with her head high walking past Sango.

She was indeed being a -----. But thats just cause the AUTHOR IS ON HER PERIOD -runs- uh...i can't control my fingers T.T

ANYWAY...

Sango turned and watched the departing Kagome, she tried to seem so brave, at first she was sweet and giggling to everyone. Now those were just preserved emotions, after everyone made fun of her character, and Kouga dumped her, she hadn't let anyone in except close friends.

"Bye..." Sango mumbled taking her attention toward a cetain camera guy. "Hey big boy..." she said winking, as the guy scrambled up and started to run. Sango bit back a sigh, ever since he witness her fighting he thought the screen effects to be real. "Men are such bakas..." she sighed.

Sesshomaru walked past Sango, wearing blue jeans held up by a belt with a silver buckle, which had a imprint of his initials, with a tight black muscle shirt outlining his every muscle on his built body, he had his long silver hair tied back and braided all the way to his knees. Sesshomaru bent over infront of Sango to pick up his blue jean jacket and sung it over his shoulder.

'_Kagome better hit that before I do.' Sango thought as sweat slid from her brow._

"Good night, Sango." Sesshomaru said walking past her.

"Good night my hunka hu-..." Sango gasped at her words and blushed turning away.

Sesshomaru smirked, now only if he could get Kagome to say those words.

Oh and he would, he would. Sesshomaru strolled out towards the city ready to take on his task.

Elsewhere,

Miroku and Inuyasha were drunk as Irish soldiers after a victory. "Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled toward the monk whom was subdued in breast. "Yea?" Miroku managed to muffle out.

"How's about we dance!" Inuyasha yelled loudly, placing a dollar in the music box. "Sure!" Miroku yelled prying from under the mount of boobs. (Anime Miroku: LET ME IN THIS STORY! -TEAR- FWAP Thanks..sango..-.-)

The excited girls stopped and look at each other with a huge sweat drop, as the Numa Numa dance started to play.

Miroku and Inuyasha stood close to each other making words to the song and hand jesters towards the song, neither knew the words the girls smiled while thinking, _'omfg...' _

Then as the song kicked off and words that they knew were said they both jumped up and danced with each other, singing loudly "FERSTELLA NUMMA NUMMA YEY NUMMA NUMMA NUMMA YEY!"

The girls were dying with laugher, as Sango strode past the bar, and fainted twitching. The song slowed and Miroku came up to the blond girl (YES SHES BLOND, NOW I'M NOT MAKIN A BLOND JOKE ...O.O...k but I thought of one just now XD) and started singling the fat mans melody, while cupping the blushing girls chin.

"Hellu hijuke mewee...-wink wink-." Miroku said making up words as he went, then Inuyasha came out of nowhere in his underwear yelling, "FERSTELLA NUMMA NUMMA YEY NUMMA NUMMA YEY!" Then Miroku opened his jacket like he was super man.

By this time Sango started to regain her conscience, and stood up slowly, only to see Inuyasha in his underwear and Miroku playing Superman, her head once again became friends with the ground.

Miroku started to join him, "NUMMA NUMMA YEY!" Everyone in the bar were laughing thier asses off.

Sesshomaru was on his way back to the studio to pick up some things, when he noticed, Sango on the floor then he rushed over to her and knelt down to see what was wrong.

"Sango, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked worried. Sango just pointed a shaky finger to the window with a weird expression. That said. 'Omfg...'

Sesshomarulooked up at what the woman was talking about, standing up slowly he couldn't believe his eyes, which were now saucers, twitching slowly Sesshomaru glanced up towards the corner of the room to see a video camera. He would get this video tape. Sesshomaru smirked, but it was quickly whipped of his face when Inuyasha and Miroku started to rub their nipples, and re sing the whole song, "MALLE YA HE, MALLE..." That was all that Sesshomaru need to hear, as Sango got up slowly, she met the back of his head, and they went crashing to the floor again, twitching uncontrollably.

A/N WELP THAT ALL! Sorry you guys for not posting for so long, I just stopped caring after I got out of something, and then got back into something, cared a little and this story came, but then I realized I forgot the plot to all my other stories x.x Sowwie! I'm in the process of moving now, but I'll try to get these chappies up to you frequently, I've got myspace now! Well LUV YOU ALL...that haven't abandoned this story xD. By the way, I need you guys to start giving me flavors, and I will write according to that flavor and dedicate the story to the person who gave me the flavor.

Well luv you!

REVIEW! Meet the Purple Button, Love the purple button, Press the purple bitton...er button XD.

I missed this, sorry again you guys! The Kat is Bat...er..that doesn't rhyme -.-...

-Kitty-sama


	3. Resistance

A/n: This is a short chapter just to get a point across. I've opened a new fanfiction site, and any of you are free to join and add stories!! groups. msn. com/ Kittysfanfiction also, when you go to that side look at the bottom for Anime Nirvana my anime RPG Site, please help me to get them going, for now on my stories will be posted on Kitty's Fanfiction a week before these. And story request are allowed!

Flavor 3: Resistance

Kagome logged onto her computer to finish reading her story 'Addicted'. Addicted to the story she was, but she would never tell anyone. This was her little story. At first she was surprised that someone, no scratch that, some people really focused on her and Sesshomaru as a couple for their fan fiction.

In this fan-fic. She was some love obsessed girl over him, to think that she would be all over someone like that was sick. Most of these people were perverts, but she couldn't help but say she couldn't resist.

Some nights she would re-act those love scenes, sometimes un willingly waking up needing a cold shower.

_'Sesshomaru, what have I done to deserve your presence?' The elder Miko spoke quietly. _

'The woman Kagome, where is she?'

'Why to you seek her out?' Kaede eyed him suspiciously.

'That…is none of your concern.' he said walking pass her when Kagome's scent was near.

Elsewhere with Kagome -

"Stupid hanyou thinking he knows everything, I'm not some weak woman like he's use to! He can't even survive in my time, how does he expect me to know every single thing about his time?!" Kagome furiously cursed to herself.

"Woman…" Sesshomaru said coolly knowing she didn't notice him, which was confirmed when she ran straight into him.

Kagome fell back with a soft 'thud' rubbing her bottom still grumbling, this time about whoever decided to put a brick wall in her path, though her thoughts were cut short when she heard his voice.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" she asked hazel meeting gold.

Sesshomaru watched her as she stood up brushing herself off, his eyes gazing down towards her legs, images of those legs wrapped around his waist playing in his mind.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said following his gaze blushing when she realized what he was staring at, "What are you looking at?" she squeaked trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Miko, your present is needed." Sesshomaru spoke seductively trying to keep his voice in check.

His very voice sent shivers through her body. "My…wait did you just say present?" Kagome blinked trying to hold back her laughter.

(A/n o.o XD that was just my typo xDD to lazy to reach for the mouse XD)

_"Presence…" Sesshomaru couldn't believe he said that, but trying to keep his cool he kept his mask In place as if nothing happened. _

Kagome smiled at his silly antics to keep that unnoticed so she decided she wouldn't bring it up again.

"And where exactly is it needed Sesshomaru?" Kagome said with a small glint in her eyes.

"Come…and you shall find out." Sesshomaru said turning on his heels, tonight she would be his and to night he would enjoy it.

End Chapter 1: A/N Thank you all for reading my fic, I dedicate this to a woman who I'm having a hard time getting out of my mind. Till next time, ja ne, Fluff

Kagome sighed at yet another cliff hanger, she was naive in the fanfic but she would not be in real life, though she mused at how fun it would be to play dirty once in a while, but then again her career came first.

Her thoughts were cut short when the phone rung, "Hello?" Kagome said softly not bothering to check who it was.

"You won't believe what just happened…" Sango said trying to calm her breath.

"And what's that?" Kagome said with a slight smirk, knowing it had to be something funny to get Sango riled up.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Bar! Stripping! Numa Numa!" Sango said in bits and pieces trying to keep herself out of shock.

Kagome nearly dropped the phone listing to Sango's mixed up explanations, half the time she was on the floor, and every time she came up they were doing something stupid, is all that Kagome could gather trying not to die of laughter.

"Where..are…they now?" Kagome said laughing between her words.

"On their way to your house, no way they were coming here! Sesshomaru drove them to your home cause they were to drunk to remember where they lived, so I told him to come to your house is that okay?" Sango smirked at her evil plan.

"OKAY?! WHAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kagome's anger and voice rising with each word.

"Oh look at the time, gotta go.." A not so crazed Sango said hanging up the phone.

"Why you.." Kagome cursed to her dial tone hanging up the phone, only to be greeted with the door bell.

Kagome stomped to her front door gripping the handle with anger, then calming herself slowly knowing it wasn't them she should be mad at, she opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi guys…" Kagome said looking them over.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha and Mirkou said nearly tackling her to the floor, their drunken fumes intoxicating the air.

"Yes..hello how about a bath?" Kagome said trying to come from underneath the drunken pair.

"BATH TIME!" Miroku yelled with the most perverted grin on his face, leaving a nervous looking Kagome.

"I will assist you." Sesshomaru said making his appearance known causing Kagome's cheeks to flush at the though of Sesshomaru and bath in the same sentence, though her thoughts were pushed aside when she reminded herself why she turned him down.

"Oh Joy…"

* * *

Review!! Don't forget to see the groups!!! Much Love!

Kitty-sama


End file.
